Bautismo de sangre y fuego
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Reimaginación de la parte final de la temporada 3


Will salió de la casa de Bedelia luego de su cita, sorprendido aun por no sentir nada ante la revelación que esta acababa de hacerle.

 _Si fuese la esposa de Barbazul, hubiera preferido ser la última…_

Había hiel en sus palabras y un dolor tan profundo que hizo que Will considerará por solo un momento, sentir pena por ella. Pero no, Bedelia había sido la única que había escapado de las manos de Hannibal sin daño alguno y eso era algo que Will nunca le perdonaría. Verla retorcerse de celos era una de las razones que le llevaban a su puerta dos veces por semana, a las cinco de la tarde, por doscientos cincuenta dólares la hora.

 _¿Hannibal está enamorado de mí?_

El giro en su perspectiva de los pasados cinco años fue como mirar su reflejo del otro lado del espejo.

 _Pero, ¿tú lo ansías?_

* * *

En un callejón sin salida y con el tiempo en contra, las opciones para detener al Gran Dragón Rojo se reducían al mínimo. Le presentó su idea a Jack y Alana con la certeza de que la aceptarían, sobre todo Jack, a quien nunca le había importado usarlo pretextando un bien mayor.

Cuélgame del anzuelo, Jack, y agradece que fuera yo quien lo sugiriera.

Alana seguía siendo la voz de la razón de entre todos ellos y tenía que ser ella la que ofrecería un cambio de planes que hiciera que todo se sintiera menos como una trampa. Usar un vocero que tuviera suficiente valor moral como para hacer real la carnada, pero lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello.

Quizá era tiempo de que el buen doctor Chilton enfrentara las consecuencias de sus actos.

Trabajar con Freddie Lounds aun le revolvía el estómago, pero había que reconocerle el ser la única reportera con la moral – o la falta de – específica para prestarse a publicar una sarta de mentiras que se hacía pasar por un calificado perfil psicológico bajo la firma del médico que había declarado demente a Hannibal Lecter.

Ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos, Will reconocería que poner su mano sobre el hombro de Chilton había sido el medio para transmitir un mensaje: yo apruebo todo lo que este hombre dice.

* * *

A través de Jack, Will se había asegurado de que Molly y su hijo hubieran vuelto a casa y estuvieran a salvo. Una semana después de que Molly fuera dada de alta del hospital, Will recibió los papeles de divorcio, que firmó y devolvió inmediatamente.

Esa parte de su vida había terminado, antes de tiempo, quizá, pero al menos no lo había hecho trágicamente, como todo lo demás. Dolía, y mucho, pero el dolor de la renuncia no podía equiparse al dolor de una pérdida total, lo que seguramente hubiera sido su destino, si les hubiese mantenido a su lado, mientras Hannibal Lecter siguiera formando parte de ella.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que perder.

Excepto su vida, excepto su vida. Excepto su vida.

* * *

Tenía que ser Bedelia quien le echara en cara su proceder con respecto a Chilton. Tenía que ser ella la que le hiciera reconocer su hipocresía. Se necesita a uno para conocer a otro, como decía el adagio. Ya no solo eres un observador en la historia, estás siendo partícipe. Hannibal tiene influencia en el mundo, ella dijo, te tiene a ti.

Chilton sobreviviría, gracias a esa buena suerte suya que parecía encontrar solaz en hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible sin llegar a arrancarle la vida por completo.

Jack había conseguido una pista de los, ahora, inexistentes labios de Chilton y le había dejado atrás para dedicarse a proseguir la búsqueda del Gran Dragón Rojo. Will había reconocido su parte de culpa y había hecho las paces con ello. Si juegas, pagas, y la deuda de Chilton con esa historia había quedado saldada, por el momento.

Jack fue quien le contó las novedades: encontramos a Reba, en la casa de un Francis Dolarhyde. El Dragón se había confesado frente a la mujer vestida de sol y luego se había volado la cabeza con un rifle.

Cuán anticlimático se sentía todo aquello.

Reba sobreviviría a su encuentro con el Dragón, física y mentalmente. El amor de Dolarhyde le había protegido de las garras del monstruo y Will se sintió obligado a convencerla de que nada de todo ese drama había sido su culpa. Había sido el destino quien le había puesto en el camino de un pobre infeliz que cargaba con un engendro en sus espaldas y quien no había podido evitar amarla.

Reba sabría como vivir después de haber pasado por eso.

Will aun necesitaba descubrir si él podría hacer otro tanto.

* * *

 _¿Hay razón para hacerlo?_

Will sabía que Hannibal conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no iba a reconocerle esa victoria.

 _Piensa en mí, Will. No te preocupes por mí._

Will sopesó sus palabras por un momento. Iba a mostrarle su juego a Hannibal y esperaba que el mensaje fuera claro y contundente.

Puso una mano con la palma abierta sobre el cristal a prueba de escape que mantenía al resto del mundo a salvo del monstruo tras el.

\- Te entregaste sólo para que yo siempre pudiera saber dónde estabas. Sólo lo habrías hecho si yo te hubiera rechazado. – Will vio el frío en los ojos de Hannibal y se apartó del cristal. – Adiós.

Esa fue la primera borrachera de Will en casi una década. Todo el alcohol del mundo no bastaría para borrar de su memoria esa última imagen de Hannibal.

El agua helada le sacó de la inconciencia y la voz de Dolarhyde terminó de despertarlo. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto en el motel, apenas si tuvo tiempo de entender la situación, luego de que fuera empujado contra ella y el olor de cloroformo llenara sus pulmones y lo dejara inconciente.

El hombre que le había lanzado fuera del elevador en el museo algunos meses atrás estaba sentado en su cama, mirándole con una mezcla de admiración y desdén. El Gran Dragón Rojo les había engañado y ahora estaba ahí para cumplir su amenaza.

En el transcurso de su trato con Hannibal, Will había aprendido algunos trucos. Dolarhyde estaba ahora en la posición que él había ocupado frente a Hannibal: un hombre confundido que busca ayuda para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

¿Quién era él para negársela?

* * *

Presentarle su plan a Jack era la parte fácil. Crawford no tenía empacho alguno en poner frente a frente a esas dos criaturas infernales y dejarlas destrozarse mutuamente, por muy desquiciada que fuera la idea. Fingir un escape, montar una operación de vigilancia y usarle como intermediario era algo que podía manejar.

Hacérselo saber a Bedelia iba a ser algo más complicado pero no por eso iba a dejar de disfrutarlo.

El miedo hacia su furia más cortante, más descarada. Bedelia era la única que parecía ver las verdaderas razones tras su plan y no le hacia para nada feliz el que Will no reconociera las posibles consecuencias de sus actos sobre cualquiera que no fuera él mismo.

Le dejo en claro que esta vez no habría consecuencias a las que temer, pero ella no podía creerle. Bedelia había estado en su lugar y nunca, nunca dio ese paso final, era comprensible que no tuviera fe en que él sí se atrevería.

Usó sus palabras contra ella y Bedelia respondió con desdén. Le dio una última advertencia y ella respondió con palabras llenas de veneno. El destino de Bedelia ya no era su responsabilidad y para Will, había sido un gesto de cortesía el ponerla sobre aviso, en consideración al peculiar lazo que les unía.

Ella tenía derecho de antigüedad, después de todo.

Luego de asegurar que Alana y Jack aprobaran su plan, Will no desperdició la oportunidad que ellos le dieron para presentarlo ante Hannibal, bajo sus condiciones.

Había una extraña y agradable sensación de satisfacción en exponer su plan ante él, seguro como estaba de que Hannibal sabría ver detrás de sus palabras el verdadero motivo que se escondía bajo la capa sutil de las mentiras. Estaba usando las mismas técnicas que aprendió de él, refinándolas con su propio toque, como una ofrenda para endulzar el mensaje.

Se le acercó un poco más y le dio la última estocada. Dijo por favor con el gesto más inocente que jamás hubiera fingido en su vida y Hannibal sonrió, complacido.

* * *

Will había llegado a la conclusión de que, a fin de terminar para siempre esa enfermiza relación suya con Hannibal Lecter, este debía morir y para asegurarse de que eso sucediera, Will necesitaba contar con refuerzos.

Desde el momento en que la certeza de los sentimientos de Hannibal hacía él se había vuelto parte de su conciencia de si mismo, una lucha sin cuartel había comenzado a darse en su espíritu.

Hannibal, a fuerza de mentiras, engaños y manipulación, le había obligado a reconocer esa parte oscura de sí mismo que había logrado mantener contenida dentro de él. Luego, dejándole ver su propia oscuridad y mostrándole lo fácil que era poder vivir con ella, le enseñó a reconocer la suya propia, dándole espacio para entenderla, evaluarla y decidir por su propia voluntad el aceptarla o rechazarla.

Si llegado el momento, sentía flaquear su voluntad, siempre podría contar con que el Gran Dragón Rojo se encargaría de terminar el trabajo, aunque eso también significara su propia perdición.

Estaba en sus manos – y solo en ellas – el salvar o destruir a Hannibal de forma definitiva y Will se conocía lo suficiente como para no confiar en su propia conciencia cuando se trataba de él.

Will tenía solo dos opciones: vivir y convertirse en aquello que Hannibal siempre había visto en él o morir antes de enfrentar su trasformación. Ya una vez había puesto su vida en manos del destino, dejando que la decisión definitiva la tomara su corazón en el último momento y terminó con el estómago desgarrado en el suelo de la cocina de Hannibal, con Abigail agonizando a su lado, seguido de tres años de una vida prefabricada que nunca fue lo que realmente deseaba su corazón.

No le temía a la muerte. Era la idea de seguir vivo lo que lo aterrorizaba.

* * *

Will observó a Hannibal quitarse la camisa de fuerza y pararse en medio de la carretera, abrazando su libertad con apacible alegría. Dolarhyde había resultado más astuto que Jack y los había emboscado a mitad del camino, matando a los guardias y liberando a Hannibal, sin hacerle daño a Will.

Ahora que el plan había quedado por completo fuera del control de Jack, Will se sintió extrañamente liberado. Lo que fuera que pasara a partir de ese momento sería solo responsabilidad suya. Cualquier obligación de Jack para con él y de él para con Jack, había quedado saldada con esa camioneta vacía en medio de la nada.

Perdiste el anzuelo y la presa, Jack. Deja el arte de la pesca a los profesionales, quizá aprendas un poco.

Hannibal se movía con confianza, eficacia y rapidez, como quien sabe que el tiempo es algo que no se debe desperdiciar cuando se está escapando. Dolarhyde había seguido su camino y Hannibal estaba ya conduciendo una patrulla, abriendo la puerta e invitándole a entrar.

\- ¿Vas por mi camino? – La pregunta de Hannibal podía interpretarse de mil maneras diferentes y para todas ellas la respuesta de Will sería la misma.

Subió a la patrulla y algo en su corazón comenzó a romperse cuando Hannibal le sonrió y arrancó.

La tarde iba cayendo cuando llegaron a su destino. Bordeaban la costa, en el área cercana al mar, donde los afilados acantilados resistían el oleaje constante que iba poco a poco carcomiendo la tierra firme. A lejos se veía una construcción, que se plantaba firme sobre el filo que marcaba el límite de la tierra y el mar y una bruma cubría las montañas tras ellos.

Hannibal conocía perfectamente el lugar, algo que no sorprendió a Will. Alguien con sus antecedentes seguro contaba con escondites como ese a lo largo del mundo, en donde guardar dinero y documentación que le permitieran seguir escapando.

Bajaron del auto y Will se acercó al borde del acantilado, sintiendo la brisa del mar enredarse en su cabello. Hannibal recordó sus visitas al lugar en compañía de Abigail y Miriam Lass y Will sintió la necesidad de unir su nombre al de ellas.

Aun estaba por verse si también compartiría con ellas el final de sus historias.

Entraron en la casa y Hannibal desapareció en una de las habitaciones. Will espero en la gran sala, desde donde escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Hannibal estaba tomando un baño para quitarse de encima la indignidad de la prisión y Will encontró extrañamente encantador el gesto. Hannibal sabía que iba armado y aun así, le había dejado a sus anchas en su territorio, mostrándole la confianza suficiente como para ir a darse un baño sin temor a que se aprovechara de la situación.

Will siempre había sido un hombre de honor y Hannibal estaba contando con eso. Will no era de los que atacaban por la espalda y no iba a comenzar a ser de otro modo ahora. Ambos sabían que, llegado el momento, su enfrentamiento final sería cara a cara. Will le debía al menos eso.

Se quitó la chamarra y se desfajó la camisa, ocultando el revolver en la cintura del pantalón a su espalda. Echó un par de leños a la chimenea y la encendió, buscando ocuparse en algo mientras Hannibal volvía. Afuera, comenzaba a oscurecer y Will encendió las luces, observando con calma el lugar. Un piano, algunas pinturas, seguramente originales, los muebles antiguos de un gusto exquisito. Hannibal estaba en todos y cada uno de los detalles del lugar y Will se imaginó como habría sido la vida de Abigail ahí, todos esos meses que Hannibal la mantuvo oculta de todos, manteniéndola viva para ofrecérsela como regalo luego de haber aceptado huir con él, entonces.

Cuán distinta hubiera sido su vida, la de todos, si hubiera dicho que si, entonces.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de Hannibal sobre él, clavándose en su nuca. Permaneció en la misma posición, observando el fuego crecer en la chimenea consumiendo los leños, lenta e inexorablemente. Hannibal se acercó a él, no demasiado, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir su presencia y darle espacio para apartarse pero Will no se movió. Un momento después le escuchó alejarse y luego la música llenó la habitación. Will se alejó del fuego y se acercó a la pared de cristal desde donde podía ver la luz de la luna llena iluminando la explanada.

Will deseaba sentir algo; una pizca de miedo, un poco de ansiedad. Solo estaba ahí esa pesada sensación de definitiva fatalidad. Algo iba a terminar ahí esa noche: la vida del Gran Dragón Rojo, la de Hannibal o la suya.

Solo le quedaba la espera y la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

Hannibal abría una botella de vino mientras le hacía saber que conocía de su encuentro con Dolarhyde, lo que dejaba esa parte de su plan al descubierto y le dejaba en claro que Hannibal estaba conciente del riesgo que se cernía sobre ellos. Todas sus cartas estaban abiertas sobre la mesa y solo quedaba ver cual de los tres contaba con la partida ganadora.

\- ¿Tienes la intención de verle matarme? – Hannibal limpiaba dos copas de vino, con la calma de quien no le teme a nada.

\- Tengo la intención de verle cambiarte.

\- Mi compasión por ti es una inconveniencia, Will.

\- Si aprecias el filete, entonces es una inconveniencia sentir compasión por una res. – Will no pudo resistir el comentar lo falaces que sonaban las palabras de Hannibal, considerando su reputación, y su comentario le valió una sonrisa de su anfitrión, quien seguía con el ritual acostumbrado para abrir una botella de buen vino. Hannibal estaba de espaldas al ventanal, entre él y lo que fuera que pudiera estar acechando en la oscuridad allá afuera. Se le acercó, poniendo una copa en su mano y sirviéndole el vino primero a él.

\- Así que, ¿sálvate y mátalos a todos? – Hannibal había abandonado por completo cualquier intento de evadir la situación. Luego de su escape juntos, parecía ya no necesitar esconder sus intenciones tras juegos de palabras e ilusiones.

\- No sé si pueda salvarme a mi mismo. Quizá ya no me importe.- Hannibal le miró y la expresión en su rostro era un mezcla de tristeza y resignación y el remordimiento comenzó a roerle la entrañas. No podía dudar ahora, no podía permitirse el dudar ahora.

\- No hay amor más grande que el del hombre que ofrece su vida por la de un amigo. – Hannibal dijo mientras llenaba su copa y sus palabras pudieron más que su voluntad.

\- Está observándonos.

\- Lo sé. – El crujir de los vidrios de la ventana estrellándose se confundió con el de la botella de vino estallando en la mano de Hannibal. De su costado derecho comenzó a manar la sangre dejada por la bala que le había atravesado de lado a lado. Will le vio caer y la figura de Dolarhyde se desprendió de las sombras, entrando a la casa con el arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

Will se quedó quieto, con la copa aun en su mano, mientras Hannibal se arrastraba en el suelo, cubriéndose la herida, apoyándose en el gran piano. Finalmente, el destino acomodaba las piezas necesarias para la última jugada de esa partida que había consumido más de la mitad de una década de su vida Observó la bizarra escena de un Hannibal herido y un Dragón listo para salvar para la posteridad el momento de su más grande victoria.

Se llevó la copa a los labios, cumpliendo con su papel de espectador en esa parte de la historia.

Era casi surrealista el ver a cada uno representar su papel con ensayada elegancia y una hasta ridícula parsimonia. Hannibal hablando en metáforas a las que Dolarhyde respondía con la cortante practicidad de aquel a quien ya no le interesa entender el porqué de sus acciones, sino la consumación de las mismas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hannibal que parecía decirle _es aquí, es ahora o nunca, Will, es el momento de decidir entre la muerte y la vida; entre salvarle a él o a mí o a ninguno; si importa o no si sales vivo de aquí_. Hannibal volvió su mirada a Dolarhyde por un instante, para luego volverse a Will con una clara advertencia en sus ojos: _¡Sálvate, Will!_

Un segundo después de que su mano fuera hasta su espalda buscando su arma, la navaja en la mano de Dolarhyde atravesó su mejilla. La sangre caliente bajaba por su garganta, ahogándole, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y fue lanzado varios metros fuera de la habitación. Dolarhyde estaba sobre él, arrastrándolo de vuelta y en un acto de desesperación, se arrancó la navaja del rostro y la clavó en la pierna de su atacante. Le escuchó gritar de dolor y luego sintió la hoja afilada clavarse en su pecho. Los brazos de Dolarhyde apretaban su cuello y estaba a punto de sofocarle cuando algo lo arrancó de su espalda.

Vio como Hannibal era lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la explanada, el Dragón con sus alas extendidas preparándose para atacar de nuevo. Se sacó la navaja del pecho, sintiendo la sangre caliente salir a borbotones de la herida y echó a correr tras él.

Las manos del Dragón estaban sobre el cuello de Hannibal y sin pensarlo siquiera, le clavó la navaja en la espalda baja, una, dos veces. El golpe en el rostro lo tiró al piso y vio caer a Hannibal junto al montón de leños, mientras el Dragón decidía a quien iba a atacar. Hannibal se levantó, llevando un hacha en la mano y ambos se le echaron encima, acuchillando sus piernas para inmovilizarlo.

Dolarhyde estaba en medio de los dos, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sus miradas se encontraron y Will no vio más que la sed de sangre en los ojos de Hannibal, mostrando los dientes, retándole a negar que no estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en ese momento.

Hannibal saltó sobre el Dragón como un león sobre su presa, tomando su cabeza y exponiendo su cuello. Will se arrodilló frente a él y al tiempo que Hannibal le desgarraba la garganta con sus dientes, él le abría el estómago de lado a lado con la navaja.

El Dragón bramó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, de cara al cielo, inmóvil.

Había sangre, mucha sangre. _Tanta sangre._ \- Realmente parece negra bajo la luz de la luna. – Will dijo extendiendo una mano cubierta de sangre que Hannibal tomó entre las suyas, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Se aferró al cuerpo de Hannibal, el shock por la pérdida de sangre y el golpe de adrenalina, mareándolo y acelerando su corazón al mismo tiempo. Tenía el sabor de su sangre en la garganta y el olor de la de Hannibal lo envolvía.

\- ¿Ves? Esto es lo que siempre quise para ti, Will. Para nosotros dos. – El aliento de Hannibal acariciaba su rostro mientras le hablaba y Will se acercó más, su mirada fija en sus labios. Cerró los ojos, asustado por la idea de anhelar eso; el aliento de Hannibal sobre sus labios, cerca, tan cerca. Por un instante que se sintió eterno, se quedaron así, con el peso de su mutuo reconocimiento, bastándoles por el momento.

\- Es hermoso…- Will estaba sobrecogido por la emoción, vencido al fin por la grandiosidad del momento que acababa de compartir con Hannibal. Estaba justo donde quería estar y se sentía liberado, completo. Feliz.

Atrajo a Hannibal hacía él y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sintió a Hannibal estremecerse bajo sus manos y rendirse finalmente a su abrazo, recargando su cabeza contra la suya, suspirando profundamente.

Estaban ahí, al borde del acantilado, dos naturalezas oscuras unidas por la sangre. Will ya no tenía miedo. Rodeó a Hannibal con sus brazos y se lanzó al abismo.

Juntos en la muerte.

Juntos hasta la muerte.


End file.
